


i just want the sun, want the sun on my face

by diazcest



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Short, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazcest/pseuds/diazcest
Summary: To be alone together, with no one to interfere, would be a blessing. Perhaps soon.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	i just want the sun, want the sun on my face

Daniel wants her dead. He wants to rip out her dyed threads in an angry daze and cut her throat. He’ll use her blood to write out intricate love notes to Sean. Thoughts too twisted for a nine-year-old, mouth too sharp for his age.

Sean wants him to disappear. He wants to keep him away from Daniel and have his brother all to himself. He’d try to isolate the younger Diaz, keep his attention captive with his deep, deceptive devotion. Thoughts too sick for a sixteen-year-old, mouth too bitter for his age.

To be alone together, with no one to interfere, would be a blessing. Perhaps soon. 


End file.
